A King's Coming Home
by kelly8bug98
Summary: A servant boy watches as Peter and Edmund greet each other after Edmund comes home from a particularly dangerous trip. -movieverse-


**Author's Note: This is just a little story that I've thought about writing for quite some time, but I've never really gotten around to writing it until now. Also, it's not stated in the story, but Atticus (the servant boy) is General Oreius's nephew who Oreius has taken in since Atticus's parents died. Atticus works in the castle as a servant. (Atticus is a completely original character of mine)**

 **Summary: A servant boy watches as Peter and Edmund greet each other after Edmund comes home from a particularly dangerous trip.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Atticus!" General Oreius called of his nephew. "Come! It's time!"

Atticus jumped in excitement. Today was the day. The day that King Edmund came home from his journey to the South, where most of the rogue giants and dwarves resided. Atticus didn't know what the King had gone to do, but word around the Kingdom was that it was very dangerous, and that Edmund had been injured.

The entire Kingdom was on edge as they waited for the Just King's return. Everyone knew what the giants and dwarves were like, and they feared for Edmund's life. And the fact that High King Peter had been irritable and snappish since his brother left didn't help.

Atticus nearly ran up beside General Oreius as he, Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, and High King Peter stood at the entrance to the Castle. People milled about in the streets, none really knowing what to do as they waited for their King's return. They had been instructed to go about their day as they normally would, but everyone was too excited and nervous. Atticus cast a glance at Peter. If anything, the High King looked more worried than excited; dark circles stood out under his eyes and his mouth pulled down into a frown. Queen Lucy was casting him worried looks.

Before he could ponder on what the High King must be feeling, there was a commotion from the crowd, so he looked up. In the distance he could see a group of animals coming toward the Castle. There seemed to be at least twenty different ones, all different species. And leading them toward the Castle was a figure on horseback. King Edmund.

King Peter straightened, as did the Queens. "There he is, Peter!" Queen Lucy whispered excitedly.

They all watched silently as the group made their way toward them. The crowd of civilians that had gathered parted down the middle to allow them access.

As they grew closer, Atticus studied the Just King. He looked thinner than he had when he left two months ago and there was an obvious cut and bruise above his left eye. He seemed to be holding his right arm close to his chest and he looked exhausted, but when he caught sight of the party waiting for him at the Castle gates, his face broke into a large smile.

The group stopped in front of them and King Edmund carefully slid down off his horse (Phillip?), wincing as he went. General Oreius started forward to help him, but Edmund held up his good hand to stop him, "I'm fine, General, thank you."

Edmund walked up to their little party and stood in front of his brother, smiling at him. "Hello, Peter."

"Edmund," Peter's rigid stance seemed to relax a little since his brother was standing right in front of him and obviously not critically injured, although he did eye Edmund's arm worriedly. "It is taken care of?"

"For now," Edmund answered. "You gonna hug me, or am I just going to have to make due with the girls?"

Finally, Peter smiled and stepped forward, carefully pulling his brother to his chest. Atticus watched in fascination as the brother's held each other tightly. Peter cupped the back of Edmund's head in his large palm, allowing Edmund to practically nuzzle into his neck while his other hand rubbed Edmund's back. Edmund's good arm went around Peter's back and fisted in his shirt, holding tightly. Peter whispered something in Edmund's ear, something only for his brother to hear, and Edmund nodded, pressing closer. Peter smiled.

After a moment, Edmund pulled back and turned to his sisters. "Are you two just going to stand there?" he asked playfully.

The two Queens practically tackled him.

* * *

Later, as Atticus and General Oreius were walking towards the Grand Ballroom, where a large party was being held in honor of their Just King's arrival home, Oreius stopped his nephew and looked at him imploringly. "You've been exceptionally quiet this afternoon, Atticus. What's bothering you?"

Atticus frowned and looked up at his uncle. "I want a brother."

Oreius's laugh echoed throughout the halls of the entire castle.

* * *

 **And there it is! I didn't take much time in writing this story and it completely unbeta-d so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, should I rewrite this story in Peter's perspective and post it? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
